Not Good Night
by rustedxemotions
Summary: KyouxTohru and YukixTohru. It makes him sick to think of them together alone tonight, and he'll do whatever he can to stop it. Angstyfluff? Short. :]


Not Good Night.

_Summary_: KyouxTohru and YukixTohru. What might happen between the two of them makes him sick ... 'Tis short and angsty. Hurrah!  
_Warning_: I'm very tired because it's like, 1 AM. But I had to get this idea out. :) 

By the by, I do not own any of these characters or nuffin'.

------------------------------ 

From the kitchen I can hear her giggle. I can see them in my mind's eye. She's doing the dishes with _him_ wrapped around her like a shawl. He whispers something in her ear and that giggle of hers -- that precious giggle -- comes bounding out of her mouth. Ugh, her mouth. Her mouth ... on his. The water turns off and I'm snapped back to reality and look up at the large clock above the television, which is droning on in the background. 11:39. Footsteps come towards me. A light pair, her's, no doubt, and a clunky pair. Together. It makes me want to vomit. They make their way into the living room, where I hastily pretend I'm watching television. It's a commercial with indecent girls running around together. Oi. I quickly change the channel, but not fast enough.

"Pervert," hisses my rival in all aspects of life as he smirks at me.

"I wasn't --" I begin, but he cuts me off, the rude cat he is.

"_We're_ going to bed, chibi Yun-chan," Kyou taunts me in a baby voice. "Don't watch anything that hentai inu would watch!" There's a gleam in his eye I don't recognize. He turns his back on me and clasps Tohru's hand and begins to lead her away. She softly smiles and me and something lurches in my stomach.

"Good night, Yuki-kun," she says as they depart from the room. But before they both completely disappear from sight, Kyou looks back with a mean grin on his face, the glint in his eye sparkling so bright it looks as though he has two sapphires in place of his maroon-tinted eyes. They leave and I'm left alone with the television. All of a sudden I feel as though I'm going to cry. I hate his guts, I hate them. I hate him. I want to throw up, I need an excuse to keep them apart. The feeling inside of me resembles the one I had the day I realized I loved her. But it's different ... there's so many emotions. I try to keep down the tears, but they spring from my eyes and I choke. I look at the clock again. 11:42. It's only been 3 minutes but I can't stand it. I clench my fists and they turn as pale as the fresh snow outside. Something ... is coming up. I rush outside as I expel my dinner's contents onto the new, crisp snow. It's no longer white. I let out a silent sob and look up. Her bedroom light is on.

I know I shouldn't do what I'm about to do, but I do it anyways. _Not_ all is fair in love. And love is war. I wipe at my mouth and take a few steps back, ignoring the stench of my vomit. There are ... I swallow hard ... two figures. My stomach is about to explode and I feel like I'm dying. My hands are shaking and my taste is awful. My lips are dry and my skin is sallow. I can't stand it, I can't. br  
I run to her room and hesitate outside her door before I knock. She opens up promptly and immediately, concern flushes across her face. I peer in and long to be in the room with her, instead of the red-devil-haired fiend who is pretending to read a book I saw him pick up off the ground.

"Yuki-kun! What ... what's wrong?" I look back to her, my love, with my sworn enemy. Her crystal orbs are rounded than ever before. I can see the panic creep up her spine. "Yuki!"

"Hond -- Tohru-san. I'm sick." I weakly moan. The cat stands up swiftly and throws down the book.

"He's lying!" Tohru feels my forehead and goosebumps instantly prickle up.

"No, Kyou. He's sick. Gomen-nasai, but I must attend to him, Kyou." I look down to hide my spreading grin. "Here, Yuki-kun, let's go downstairs. You lie on the couch and I'll get you some water and a washcloth." She takes my hand and carefully leads me down the stairs.

Clock-check: 11:51. I smile and know that I have won for tonight.

------------------------------

Hah, I wanted to do more and actually make it story-like, but it's getting late. Perhaps I shall finish later? I have quite a few other ideas that I want to get out. And sorry if this seems rushed ... when I get an idea I get excited and try to just get it all out first. Heh. Construct criticism is always appreciated and welcomed:)


End file.
